


Hilarryous

by PassionsLikeMine (passionslikemine)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionslikemine/pseuds/PassionsLikeMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada is woken up by America's newest pet project. Cracky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilarryous

There were many things in America's nearly half-millennium of existence that he was proud of. His influence on the popular culture of the last hundred years, his inventions and innovations: all of these were things that made his heart soar with pleasure. But this? This was sure to be one of his best moments. For today, he was making more than his heart soar.

"Deliver this to Canada," he whispered, and with a flap of its mighty wings, the mighty creature departed for his master's brother and neighbor. America choked back tears of pride.

\---

Canada had been enjoying a pleasant night of sleep, mostly consisting of disjointed dreams about maple syrup and secret world conquest, when his slumber was interrupted by an insistent tapping at his window.

"Hmm?" Canada called out, assuming it was Kumajiro moving about the room. When he realized the bear was next to him, sound asleep, and the tapping was still going on, he knew it was something else entirely. Trying to shake off the sleep and grope for a light, he moved towards the window and opened the latch.

What he saw, perched nobly on the window as if posed for a painting, was quick to chase away any exhaustion Canada might have felt and replace it with utter shock and confusion.

The bald eagle was a massive bird, and Canada quickly took a step back, intimidated by its size. The eagle looked at him, its piercing eyes not making Canada feel any more comfortable about the situation, before dropping a note clutched between one of its sets of talons onto the inner ledge of the window sill. Canada unrolled the note, stared at its contents, and nearly dropped it himself. Written in childish, blocky letters were the words:

_I DID IT!!!_

Canada stared at the eagle. The eagle stared back, and Canada, still intimidated, quickly looked back at the note. The pieces quickly came together. Opening the window wider to allow the bald eagle to come all the way inside the room, Canada set the letter on the nightstand, rubbed his eyes, and sighed. He reached for his phone and dialed.

\---

It was a good thing America had been too excited to sleep, he thought, just as he picked up the phone that was blaring out a tinny version of "My Heart Will Go On". Before he could even start in with a 'hey bro!', Canada cut him off with a terse,

"What. Is. THIS." America chuckled. How had his brother never seen his nation's symbol before? He'd have to explain it to him!

"Well, that's my bald eagle! He's the symbol of my country, you know, and with so many of my post offices in trouble I figured he'd be a great mail carrier!" Canada made a noise that sounded like a stifled sob, though America was pretty sure it was a gasp of awe. His bro was so easily impressed.

"H-how did you even… Is it even legal for you to own one?"

"Of course it is. I have a permit for him and everything! I mean, sure, they pulled a few strings for me, but Larry's totally legit!" There was a pregnant pause as Canada tried to fully grasp the meaning of those last few words.

"You named him Larry?" He seemed more shocked by this than anything else. It was such an ordinary name for America to call something. Half his companies had Amer- or US- or 'American' in them. But he'd named his personal bald eagle _Larry_?

"Well, Liberty Larry's his full name, but Larry's a lot easier to shout out during training! You wouldn't believe how long it took me to even get him to respond to that…" Canada groaned, really groaned, as if he was in genuine physical pain.

"Just tell me, _why_? Why would you want to train a bald eagle for this?"

"Like I said, he's the symbol of my country! What kind of message is it gonna send to the other nations when a damn _bald eagle_ lands on their window with a letter from me, promising to save them?" America chuckled again, this time imagining the shocked expression on England's face as Larry ruined his window box of flowers, barely realizing he was saying this aloud to his brother.

"Why not send it to England then? Why bother with me, eh?" Canada tried to keep the whining tone out of his voice and failed. This was the first time he'd ever asked to be ignored.

"I had to make sure he was ready before making him take on a Trans-Atlantic flight, Canada! I mean, sure, he's awesome, Larry's practically me with wings, but small steps! Plus your capital's way closer than Mexico's." Canada despaired over his brother, and how much this must've made sense to him in his mad, America-centric world.

"Okay, fine. But what am I supposed to do with, er, Larry? Are you going to pick him up from here or will he just fly back home?" America's self-congratulatory mood came to a screeching halt, and he swore, loudly and colorfully. Canada held the phone away from his ear.

"I can't believe I forgot about that! I guess I'll have to come and pick him up tomorrow…" Canada groaned again, and fought the urge to say a few things in French about America's mother that would have offended him, were he certain of who she was.

"I'm going to bed now, America, alright? Just promise me Larry's house-trained."

"Of course!" With that, Canada pressed the red button on his phone with strictly more force than necessary, and stared at the eagle perched on the end of his bed. With one final sigh, Canada marched downstairs in search of something to feed the bird that had flown in through his window.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic may be at least partially blamed on my best friend Laura and a very silly conversation we had.


End file.
